


On the Line

by KatieGallifrey



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, I Love You Scene (Sherlock: The Final Problem), Sherlock I love you AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieGallifrey/pseuds/KatieGallifrey
Summary: A (verrrry short) AU of Sherlock calling different family members/friends to get them to say "I love you".
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	On the Line

I’m a huge fan of the Sherlock and Molly phone call scene, but I had fun imagining how it could have gone differently if Eurus had forced him to call anyone else… 

SH: Lestrade?

L: Yes, Sherlock. What do you need now? (*indistinct words to passing secretary*)

SH: Do me a favor and say these exact words. “I love you.”

L: Well, that’s not weird at all.

SH: Just say it.

L: *exasperated sigh* All right, Sherlock. Though I have no idea why, I love you.

SH: Thanks, Gavynn. Love you too.

SH: John, can you do something for me, please?

J: You better not be faking your death again.

SH: John, be honest, do you love me?

J: Course I love you, you bl**dy idiot. You're my best friend. Wait, Sherlock, are you high again?

SH: Hello, Mrs. Hudson.

Mrs. H: Oh, Sherlock! Where have you been? I've been worried sick. Several people have come by asking for you including a very nasty man who I definitely don't think--

SH: You love me almost like a mother, don't you, Mrs. Hudson?

Mrs. H: Of course I love you, dear. Everyone does, especially that Molly, though there are some unlovely things you do that I could name, and you also have some enemies...

SH: Mycroft, what are considered the three most meaningful words in the world?

M: Hmmm, money, power, and...

SH: No, in a complete sentence.

M: Oh, count on you not to know this, brother mine. I believe the correct words are "I love you".

SH: Mary, I love you.

M: I love you too, you old rogue. Don’t let John hear you though. *laughs and explains to John over her shoulder* Ooooo, John says he's not naming our daughter after you. You're in trouble, Sherlock.

SH: Quick question, do you love me?

Moriarty: GooOOdd question. Hmmm... Well, I love killing you, and loOove besting you, and burning the heart out of you, that's good too, but I don't know if that exactly counts. Why?

SH: Oh, never mind, you can die anyway. *hangs up*

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ;)


End file.
